


Be There

by strayminho



Category: GOT7, ahgases, igot7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayminho/pseuds/strayminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You speak like constellations,<br/>but you're really just a black hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be There

**Author's Note:**

> DT: my friend Cindy, who wants to be hurt for hours after reading this.  
> Italics are text messages 
> 
> Good luck.

It started out lovely, the chemistry coming easily between Yugyeom and her. She was a foreign student at first, always around the heart of the country and never paying attention to things around her, only focusing on finishing her school work. However, when she ran into Yugyeom for the first time, they clicked. His smile brightened her days and her laugh filled his heart.

She was always there for Yugyeom when he wanted someone to talk to, when he wanted to go out late at night, and when he just wanted a good friend. She grew on him, began to find out every little thing about Yugyeom, vise versa.

Yugyeom was sweet as can be to her, because he believed that's what she deserved. He knew she deserved someone who swept her off her feet and he knew he wanted to be that guy for her.

_(Y/N): You deserve an award for putting up with me!!_   
_Yugyeom: You are my award._

_Yugyeom: You're the image that pops in my head when I think of perfection_

She didn't exactly know what she did to deserve a guy like Yugyeom, but she wouldn't take it back for the world. 

Until, of course, they have a fight. And it isn't the first.

Yugyeom doesn't even remember what they were fighting about, and really neither does she, but the constant bickering was giving him a headache. Yugyeom sat down on the couch in the middle of her yelling, shut his eyes, and rubbed his temple. He was not the type to fight like this, he honestly would rather both of them just shut up and watch funny cartoons together like any other Sunday evening. But she wasn't having it. 

They lived together, for the most part. Yugyeom lived in a dorm with six other guys, who were his best friends, when she met him. Of course, it was odd to her at first, being around all of these guys whom she has never met. She has heard stories about them that came from Yugyeom, but that's it. After a year, Yugyeom asked her to be his girlfriend, and another six months after that, she moved in. 

She loved all of the guys after moving in, they were all full of energy all of the time and just a lot of fun. She, of course, spent more time with her boyfriend more often which took his time away with friends. 

But now, Yugyeom was going on a big tour, to different countries even. And she was excited for the seven of them, this was such a big thing for them. But it's been so long with him, almost three years, she doesn't know how it'll play out without him. 

Yugyeom doesn't understand how she can't just trust him, it's not like he'll be with other girls. He'll be with his boys, and the crew that's hired to be on tour with them. 

Of course she trusts her boyfriend, she knows they love each other. But that's not what's going through her head as they're arguing with each other. Yugyeom sitting on the couch gets her blood rushing, like he isn't listening. And she doesn't know what comes over her. 

But she leaves. 

And at the moment, Yugyeom doesn't care. He's glad it's finally silent. His head stops throbbing, he puts on soft music, and he relaxes for a while, leading him into sleep on the couch. 

She comes back, of course. She's still angry, not thinking straight, and packs her things. In her mind, it's telling her to not throw three years away. To stay, let him wake up, and fix it. But the other half of her knows that she can't be stuck here while he's gone having fun and no worrying about her. But she's entirely wrong. 

Yugyeom, at first, is hysterical when he reads the note she left on her way out. He can't believe she's gone. It takes almost a month to go on tour, so he's stuck alone with six boys in a dorm until then. 

Just two concerts into the tour, seeing photos of now her ex-boyfriend, she brings the courage in herself up to contact him. 

_(Y/N): How's the tour going? It looks amazing... I miss you, Gyeom.  
Yugyeom: Thanks! It's truly the best experience! But, who is this? _

That's when she knew it was over, but she was the one who walked out on him, he just got over it. 


End file.
